Today's electronic circuit technology typically involves reciprocal support among varying systems and modules to achieve greater functional sophistication, work efficiency and functional versatility. But different systems and modules may not have the same operating voltage. Some special systems or modules must step up or step down the voltage to achieve specific purpose. The voltage modulation technology disclosed in this invention is able to easily modulate voltage for use in various systems and modules. In addition, the invention is able to perform linear voltage modulation and multi-voltage selective modulation. It is an efficient and flexible voltage modulation approach that is not confined to single voltage modulation.
To address the drawback of prior output voltage modulation methods, the invention aims to provide an efficient and convenient voltage modulation method.